Good things come to those who wait
by mishahastakenovermylife
Summary: dean and cas have been best friends since they were kids. Cas goes to paris for six months what happens when he returns in time for christmas? (terrible summary) destiel


**Good Things Come to Those Who Wait**

Castiel Novak hopped off the plane at Kansas City Airport. He couldn't wait to surprise his best friend, Dean. He had been gone for nearly six months in Europe, working on the mural he was contracted to paint. He wasn't actually supposed to be back until after the new year, when his painting was planned to be done. But he finished it early and was able to make it back a few days before Christmas. He was glad that he had finished so soon. If he hadn't, it would have been the first Christmas that he and Dean had spent apart since they were kids. As beautiful as Europe was, he would rather be with Dean.

He hadn't told Dean yet that he was back. He wanted to keep it a surprise. But, he was too tired to meet Dean just yet. He had just landed and, after a sixteen hour flight, he was more than a little jet-lagged. He would go get some coffee and then finally see Dean.

He picked his favorite coffee shop that was right around the corner from his house. His car was waiting at the airport for him just like Gabe had promised it would be. Funny that he hadn't tried to pull a prank or coffee shop looked exactly as he remembered it at Christmas time. There were Christmas decorations everywhere. Each table had a mini tree in the center, there was mistletoe in the doorway and honestly, it looked like the place had puked Christmas. But, he wouldn't have it any other way. He ended up ordering a white chocolate frappuccino. It was his favorite drink. He didn't really care that it was cold as hell outside he ordered it anyways. Dean would laugh at him for ordering such a "girly" drink, but he just liked his drinks sugary sweet and this was the best one they had. He grabbed his drink and turned around to head to a table when someone practically knocked him over. He was about to say something to the guy, when he looked up and Cas met a pair of stunning green eyes. "Dean?"

Dean stared back at him open mouthed. "Cas? No fucking way!" He exclaimed wrapping him in a tight hug. "When did you get back? Wait, why didn't you tell me you were back early?"

Cas grinned and returned the hug just as tightly. "I just got back about a half an hour ago actually. And I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you. Well, there goes that…"

"Trust me, I'm surprised." Dean laughed. "So, how was Europe? You've got to tell me everything, man."

They sat in a booth in the back and talked for hours just catching up on all they had missed and talking about everything. Cas had toured around most of Europe while he was there. He loved every second of it. It was beautiful. He saw the colosseum and i the Trevi fountain and so much more. His painting had turned out fabulously and he had a ton of pictures to show Dean. Dean almost had more fun watching Cas face light up everytime he explained a picture than looking at the actual pictures.

Dean had also been busy while Cas was gone. He now owned Singer's Auto Shop since Bobby had officially retired and left it to him. He loved the work. It was like a dream fixing all those classic cars and even though he complained about it he loved every second of it.

"Well, now that you are back,": Dean said changing the subject "Sammy is going to _make_ me throw that stupid Christmas party," he laughed. "I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you. So, I guess it'll be fun."

"You were going to have a party without me?" Cas asked in mock hurt.

"Pfftt no. I'm psychic. I knew you'd be back," Dean joked.

"Well, hey there sexy," a female voice purred.

Cas looked up to see a dark haired girl smiling down at him. "Uh...hey?" Cas said awkwardly. The girl apparently took that as an invitation to sit down next to him. He scooted away subtly. He didnt want to be rude, but he really wasn't interested.

"What's your name?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Cas, Castiel," he answered warily.

"An angel name huh? Nice, Clarence. I'm Meg," She started rubbing his knee. Cas just looked at her uncomfortably.

"It's Castiel," he corrected her. He was confused how she had heard Clarence from that. He really just wanted her to leave. He wasn't interested in girls. Sure he had been on a few dates here and there but, that was mostly so Dean wouldn't figure it out.

Meg just smirked and scooted closer. "Want to get out of here?" she whispered, nibbling at his ear a little.

That was enough. Dean couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, he's taken!" he growled putting his hand on Cas' across the table. Meg,looked at Dean as if she just realized he was there.

"What?" she glanced at the table where Dean was practically holding Cas' hand and her eyes widened. "Oh my God. You two are… together?"

Dean's own eyes widened. "What? Woah. Back up there," he said snatching his hand away from Cas as if he'd been burned. "I meant, he has a girlfriend."

The girl looked back and forth between the two. "Yeah _girl_friend, my ass. I really should've known it. All of the hot ones are gay." She winked at Cas. "Well, I'm just going to leave you two to… make out… or whatever. Later, Clarence"

Dean blushed. "We aren't making out. We are best friends."

Meg rolled her eyes as she left. "If you say so," she called over her shoulder

"Well, glad she's gone." Dean said the second she was out of earshot. "Some people just can't take a hint. Of course, you weren't interested. She wasn't even hot," Dean grumbled.

Cas couldn't help but wonder why Dean had reacted the way he did, but, he wasn't about to ask him. No, it was probably nothing. Just the first thing Dean thought of to get the annoying girl to leave. It was obviously a decision he regretted, too, if how fast he pulled his hand away from Cas' after was anything to go by. So, Cas just agreed.

"No, not that hot."

If only Dean knew that Cas wouldn't have been interested in that girl even if she was "hot". No, the only person he was interested in was the one sitting across from him . The one with the perfect green eyes and the adorable wasn't interested in anyone else because, with everyone he dated, he always ended up comparing them to Dean and they just didn't compare. Dean was perfect. Not that Cas would ever tell Dean any of this. because Dean was not only perfect, but also straight as an arrow and would most likely freak out and never speak to Cas again if he told him. So, he kept his mouth shut and was stuck pining after his best friend like some pathetic lovesick teenager. So, he just changed the subject to something less painful.

About an hour later and they were both back at Dean's house. Dean flopped down onto the couch. "So, did you ever get that Christmas card i sent you?" Cas asked.

"What card?" Dean said confused.

"I sent you a card a few weeks ago when i didn't think i was going to be back."

"Well then it's probably still in the mailbox i guess." Dean waved it off.

Cas laughed. "Don't you ever check your mail? What did you ever do without me?" he teased.

"Well I got nagged a lot less. I can tell you that much" Dean joked.

Cas just grinned. "Pft. you know you love me." he said on his way out the door.

Cas was gone for a long time to just be checking the mail and Dean was starting to get a little bit worried. He was about to go check on him when he burst through the door. carrying more than just mail in his arms. "Dean look" Cas cried. He had a tiny black kitten. "He's hurt" the kitten was bleeding a little bit and something was wrong with his leg. "We have to help him!"

"Ok calm down. We will. Just come on let me grab my keys. we'll take him to the vet. "What happened to him?" Dean asked grabbing his keys.

"Someone hit him and then just kept driving!" Cas said angrily.

"Assholes" Dean muttered.

Dean sped to the vets while Cas sat in the passenger seat cradling the cat in his lap. "It's ok Balthy, we'll be at the vets soon" Cas cooed. Dean wanted to make a comment on the name but he knew Cas was to worried for jokes right now. So he didn't mention it. When they got to the vets and cas sighed in relief. He was out of the car before Dean even pulled to a complete stop.

it turns out that the kitten was going to be ok. He had a broken leg which wasn't to bad and could be fixed and a few scrapes and bruises. Unfortunately, they couldn't keep the they claimed it as their kitten they would be responsible for all of the vet bills. "I'm sorry Cas there is no way i can afford that much money right now." Dean said sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure he goes to a nice loving home" the vet said encouragingly.

Cas forced a smile. "It's alright. At least he'll have a good family." He said with false cheerfulness.

"Sorry Cas" Dean repeated.

They let Cas say bye to the kitten and then he and Dean left and went back to Dean's house. Cas was looking really depressed and Dean wanted to do something about it he hated seeing his friend like this. "Hey, I have an idea, why don't we go to the roadhouse? We haven't been there in ages." Dean said hoping to take Cas' mind off of his furry friend.

Cas nodded and gave a small smile. "Sure sounds fun." They were about to leave when Dean's phone rang.

"Hey Sammy," Dean answered.

"Hey Dean. What's up?"

"Well, I was just about to head to the roadhouse with Cas….Yeah he's back. He's even in time for your stupid Christmas party" Dean said happily.

"Thats great. Uh, Dean, listen. That's actually kind of why i called... " Sam said hesitantly

"What is why you called? Cas?"

"Um no, Christmas. I'm not going to be able to make it in time this year. Sorry"

"What? Why?"

"Jess is sick, like really sick, and our flight is supposed to leave tomorrow. She is too sick to travel and there aren't any flights left that aren't booked until after new years.. I'm not leaving Jess alone on Christmas Dean." Sam said with finality ."We'll be there a few days after the new year.

"I haven't seen you in ages." Dean grumbled.

"Exactly so what's a few more days?"

Dean sighed. "It's ok, i get it. have a good Christmas" he said dejectedly.

"Dean…" Sam started.

"It's fine, Sammy" Dean interrupted. "Just go take care of your fiance"

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes Samantha, I'm fine"

"Sam sighed. "Alright...talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, sure, bye" Dean said and hung up.

He looked at Cas and clapped his hands together. "OK change of plans. You can stay here. I'm going out alone." Dean said with forced cheerfulness.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked immediately.

"Nothing." Dean said flatly.

"Bullshit. I know you, and i'm not an idiot. Now what's going on?" Cas demanded.

"Fine:" Dean sighed. "Sammy isn't coming for Christmas because Jess is too sick to travel." he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Cas muttered.

"It's no big deal i'll just cancel the dumb Christmas party. I didn't want to do it anyways. Now can you move so i can leave?"

"Where are you going?" Cas asked.

"Who are you? My mother?" Dean snapped.

"No, but i am concerned Cas shot back. "I know you are going to drink. At least let me drive you?"

"No way. I want to be alone. and i'm taking baby" Dean answered.

Cas refused to move. "Well fine, at least tell me you won't cancel the Christmas party. It'll be good for you."

Dean sighed. Christmas is about family. What is the point in having a party if my family isn't here?" he snapped.

Cas gave him a hurt look. "And what am I? Chopped liver?" he asked quietly.

Dean groaned running a hand over his face. "Cas, you know that's not what i meant. You are my best friend. Of course you are family. But Sam is my ./brother/ there is a difference."

"I never thought you'd say that to me. You of all people know that family don't end in blood"

"That's not the point" Dean grumbled.

"Then what is?" Cas asked crossing his arms.

"Sam and i always have Christmas together, I haven't seen him in months and now he won't even be here until after the new year. so excuse me if i'm not in a celebratory mood" he snapped."Now, I'm going out."

Cas sighed. "Is "going out" going to be like last time when you and sam got in a fight? You go out and get stupid drunk and then i have to pick you up from the side of the road somewhere?"

"Just. Leave. Me . Alone" Dean growled. "Why do you care so fucking much?"

"Because I'm in love with you, asshole!" Cas snapped before his brain caught up with him and he realized what he had just said. "I mean...I um...fuck" he stuttered trying, uselessly, to backtrack.

Dean stared at him wide eyed "you...what?!" No, he couldn't handle this. Cas isn't in love with him. That's just, well, crazy. But, what if he is? What does that mean? It means that Cas would expect Dean to love him back. Does he? No, of course not! He loves Cas, he is his best friend, but he's not *in* love with him. No, that would just be weird. Not to mention the fact that Cas is a *dude* and Dean doesn't do dudes. He is a ladies man, always has been, always will be. It's part of who he is and who he is isn't going to change. And even if he *was* just a little bit in love with Cas, which he wasn't, that would be a really stupid decision. Everyone he loves eventually leaves him. His mom, his dad, Lisa, and even Sammy had left him behind to go to college. And if Cas left him too he'd just...no. No, no, no. He's *not* in love with Cas and even if Cas was in love with him eventually he will see the error of his ways and move on, give his love to someone that actually deserves it. and…

"Dean?"

Cas' voice snapped Dean out of his panicked thoughts. He looked up and met Cas' eyes for a brief moment before looking away again. "Cas, I, I can't" he breathed before turning and fleeing the room. He heard Cas call after him but he ignored him and locked himself in his bedroom. He knew that eventually he'd have to talk to Cas, but he just couldn't deal with this shit right now. He just needed time to think first.

It had been a few days and Dean couldn't stand it any longer. He was going crazy sitting alone in the house with nothing to do but think. He hadn't heard from Cas since he left a few days ago. He supposed it was a good thing because he really didn't know what to say to him. But he missed him and it sucked. He didn't know what to do. Everything was so awkward and weird now and he had no idea how to fix it. He just needed to get out of the house for awhile and clear his head and think. He grabbed his keys and hopped in the impala heading to Charlie's house. She always gave great advice. She was like the annoying little sister that he never wanted.

Ten minutes later he was knocking on the door. Gilda, Charlie's fiancee, answered. He offered her a small smile. "Hey gilda. Is charlie home?"

She nodded and grinned. "Yeah, come on in. she's in our room working on a new LARPING costume."

"Thanks" he said heading up the stairs to charlies room. He knocked loudly making his presence known so he wouldn't startle her before walking into her room and flopping onto her bed.

Charlie was sewing some kind of gown. "Hey Dean! What brings you here?" She asked never looking up from her work.

He looked at her in mock hurt. "What? I have to have a reason? A guy can't just visit his friend for the hell of it? "

"So are you telling me you actually came here just to visit, and that you don't need any of my sage advice?"

"Ok, I confess, I do have ulterior motives for being here."

She smirked. "I knew it! Ok shoot."

Dean sighed maybe he shouldn't of come here. This was weird. There was no sense in beating around the bush so he just said it "Cassaidheisinlovewithme" he muttered.

Charlie whipped her head around actually looking at him for the first time. "What?! Um can you repeat that?"

Dean sighed. "Cas said he is in love with me" he said more clearly this time.

"Charlie squealed loudly "OMG FINALLY!" she cheered throwing her arms around him in a hug.

Dean backed away and looked at her as if she had just grown another head. "What the hell do you mean 'finally'?"

Charlie frowned. "You mean you didn't say it back and come to tell me that you two are a couple?"

Are you insane? We are not...I'm not in love with him. We are friends, best friends, that is it.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Riiight. Because friends *totally* eye fuck each other constantly." Normally she would just keep her mouth shut and let these two idiots figure it out for themselves. Honestly, though, it was getting annoying. She was about to shove their heads together and scream 'just kiss already.' So this needed to be said.

"You are fucking nuts. I don't like Cas like that. Besides Cas is a *dude* im not in love with a guy!"

Charlie shook her head. "Oh Dean , are you really that shallow? You fell in love with Cas because of the *person* he is. Not because of what's in his pants."

Dean groaned. "I'm not shallow. I'm just...not in love with cas.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I want you to just think about it for a minute. If I say funny, smart, and talented who's the first person that comes to mind?"

"Cas" Dean muttered begrudgingly. "But that doesn't prove anything. Anybody that knows him knows that about him."

"Alright. wheat about when he was gone for the last six months? did you ever shut up about him? let me answer that. No. seriously if i had to hear his name one more time i was going ot barf."

Dean groaned. "But I just missed him. He is my best friend after all."

Charlie sighed frustratedly. "Fine. Who, besides your brother, do you know better than you know yourself? Who do you miss every second you are apart? Wait, don't tell me. Cas and um, oh I don't know...Cas?" Dean was silent so she took it as her cue to continue. "When he smiles at you does your stomach feel like its in knots? You can't stand to see him upset? Sometimes just his name makes you smile? Im guessing the answers are yes? I know i sound corny as hell right now. But that is love. I would know, i feel that way about gilda" she grinned. Maybe what she was saying to him was actually sinking in. She sure hoped so. "Do you understand?"

Dean stared at her. "Son of a bitch" he mumbled. "I do...and Cas thinks...fuck! I need to talk to Cas." He jumped up and bolted for the door. "Thanks charlie" he called over his shoulder. Charlie grinned she was actually kind of shocked that what she said had actually gotten through to him. Dean could be pretty dense sometimes but it seemed to of worked. Well, her good deed was done for the week.

Before leaving Dean sent a text to Cas. /on my way home, meet my at my house in ten./ He just hoped that Cas wasn't pissed and would show up.

When he got to his house he didn't see Cas anywhere. He waited for a good fifteen minutes and still nothing. "Fuck!" He screamed. He checked his phone Cas hadn't answered his text. Great, he wasn't going to show up. He was really pissed. Dean had fucked up permanently this time. "Fuck!" he shouted again kicking the side of his car. He decided to give up and just head inside. Obviously Cas didn't want to talk to him.

He headed straight to the fridge and opened himself a beer. He had just sat down on his chair when there was a knock on his door. He wrenched it open and Cas was standing there.

"Hello Dean"

"We need to talk" Dean said in greeting. He pulled Cas inside with him.

"Dean, you don't have to." Cas began. "We can just forget about it ok? I know that what I said was stupid. And I shouldn't have said it. I'm..."

"Did you mean it?" Dean interrupted him

"Huh?" Cas replied eloquently.

"When you said you loved me, did you mean it?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't of said something like that if I didn't. But..."

"No buts. You meant it?"

Cas sighed. "Yes, Dean" he replied looking down at his feet.

Dean grinned. "Well then, I mean it too"

"Huh?" Cas repeated looking up and doing the head tilt that Dean loved so much.

*loved* how had he not figured it out before? He chuckled. "I'm trying to say that I...I love you too idiot."

Cas just stared at him in apparent shock. Dean didn't know what to say. He was a man of actions not words. So he took a deep breath and took a chance and pressed his lips gently to Cas'. At first Cas didn't do anything and Dean thought that he had made the wrong choice. But then Cas ' hands were in his hair and he was kissing back. And holy fuck how had he not thought that this was a good idea before? Kissing Cas was, awesome. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him closer deepening the kiss a little when someone knocked on the door. Cas pulled away. "You should answer that." He said breathily. Dean shook his head and brought Cas back to him.

"Ignore it. Whoever it is will get the message and go away" he said before kissing him again. Unfortunately, the idiot at his door didn't seem to get the message and continued to knock. "Son of a bitch!" Dean groaned. "I'll be right back."

"What?!" Dean yanked open the door expecting to see a jehovah's witness or someone equally as annoying standing there. Instead finding Sam there grinning at him. "Sammy? But I thought you weren't going to make it...?"

"Yeah, well, so did I. But when I told Jess that I was staying with her since she is sick and she said, and I quote "i'm not letting you miss seeing your brother for me. Im fine. Now get your gigantor ass down there or ill kick it"

Dean laughed and wrapped his baby brother in a hug. "Well good for Jess. She's a smart girl. And way too good for you"

"Thanks, jerk"

"Anytime, bitch" Dean grinned and stepped out of the way to let him in.

"So…" Sam said. "What took the two of you so long to answer the door?"

"I was um, I was in the bedroom i didn't hear you" Dean answered.

"What about Cas?"

"I don't know. Ask him! I'm not his keeper Dean said defensively. Sam knew something was up but he didn't say anything there would be plenty of time to pressure answers out of Dean later.

Later that night while Sam was out getting some "actual healthy food' to eat. Dean and Cas were saying their goodnights well more like lazily making out while sam wasn't home but whatever. Cas pulled away. "I really should be getting to bed" he sighed. "Goodnight, Dean" he said as he turned to leave.

Dean pulled his arm to stop him. "Wait...stay?" he grinned "i mean i've got all this room in this bed. No reason to mess up your perfectly made bed" he said turning it into a joke.

Cas chuckled. "Of course I'll stay Dean."

Dean just smiled back and scooted over so Cas could fit next to him. there really wasn't all that much room in the bed so Cas had to scoot close to him. Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around Cas' middle and pulled him even his head into his chest. Cas couldn't help it he laughed loudly.

Dean pulled back a little bit. "What?" he asked confused.

"Dean, you are cuddling" Cas said between fits of laughter. "Sorry but i just din't take you for the type" he teased.

Dean frowned. "What? i don't cuddle. this isn't cuddling its….it's ok maybe i'm cuddling. so? you tell anyone and you are dead!"

Cas fake pouted "I can't even tell Sam?"

"I mean it, i'll kill you..."

Cas grinned and kissed him softly. "Don't worry babe. it's our little secret."

"Good" Dean grinned and snuggled back up to him again.

It was Christmas morning and the rest everyone was due to arrive any minute now for the Christmas party that Dean had ended up not canceling. Dean fidgeted and pulled at the stupid annoying sweater he was wearing. "Cas, this looks stupid." He complained.

Cas smirked. "I told you, it looks cute. And its festive. Would you stop complaining you big baby". Dean fake pouted and Cas chuckled and kissed him briefly. God, he didn't think he'd ever get tired of kissing Cas now that he'd started

A few hours later and the rest of Deans makeshift family had , Bobby, Charlie, Gilda, Kevin, and even Cas' annoying pest of a brother, Gabriel, were there. Now that everyone was there Dean was feeling nervous again. He needed to tell everyone about him and Cas. Sure it had only been a few days but he didn't want to be one of those guys that hid his relationship - because thats what he and cas were, in a relationship. His first one in a long time - from the people he loved. Of course charlie already knew but that was the easy part. He was just kind of nervous. It was hard enough for him to admit it to himself, let alone everyone else. But they werent all together often so it was now or never.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Dean took a deep breath and joined them. "Hey look Dean-o is finally here! Can we open presents now?" Gabriel shouted.

"Calm down, we'll get to presents in a minute. I have something to tell all of you first."

"Well hop to it then. I would like to open them *this* year if you dont mind.

Dean just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Like I was saying, I want to tell you guys something..." he glanced at Charlie who smiled encouragingly. "Cas and I...well we're kind of...umm you know...together now..." he finished lamely. Everyone just kind of stared at him silently for a second which freaked Dean out a little bit more.

But then Gabriel broke the silence. "Finafuckingly!" He cheered.

Dean groaned. "Finally? Why do people keep saying that?! I mean I didn't even know. There's no way all of you could know..."

Sam laughed "you are kidding right? The two of you stare at eachother so intensely that I'm honestly surprised you haven't already ripped eachothers clothes off….and oh my god! I knew something was up last night! that's what took you two so long to answer the door. I...interrupted something...Ew" Sam smirked, Dean just groaned.

"Oh we *all* knew. In fact we had bets on when you two numskulls were going to get your heads out of your asses and finally see it." Gabriel added "Speaking of which. I believe just about everyone here owes me fifty bucks!" He held out a hand, "fork over the cash people." Everyone groaned but reluctantly handed over the cash to gabriel.

Dean stared at them "A bet, really? Were we that bad?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Dean frowned "well glad we could be so amusing for you all"

Cas laughed. "Well think on the bright side. Now I can do this" he kissed him and everyone awed.

"Oh come on guys really?" Dean blushed. Why was he acting like a teenager all of a sudden? "Alright I think now it is time for presents" he said to completely change the subject.

Everyone passed out their presents and sat down to open them. Cas sat on Deans lap and lay back against his chest. Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Sam opened one of his presents first and everyone laughed. It was a pair of moose antlers with jingle bells on them. "Antlers for the moose" Dean laughed. Sam was a good sport about it and just chuckled and put on.

Bobby and Kevin tore through their presents and finished opening them way before everyone else. They looked around and saw everyone else still opening their presents then they both looked at each other and shared the same thought, eggnog, and disappeared into the kitchen. just like last year the eggnog would be gone before the presents were even finished.

Charlie and Gilda were next. Gilda stood behind Charlie and rested her head on her shoulder so she could watch her open their gift. When she opened it Charlie squealed loudly. "The sewing machine I wanted?! Guys, this was so expensive. You shouldn't have..."

"Well just consider it a gift for us too then.. If we have to hear you complain about your old machine one more time we'd all go crazy." Dean chimed in.

Charlie laughed. "Wow. Thank you guys so much!" She said still gaping at her gift.

Gabriel, who had been the one who was so eager to open presents in the first place, hadn't even opened his yet and was busy counting his money. He ended up getting a shitload of candy among a few other things. but he seemed to only care about the candy anyways.

"Here open yours next." Cas aid grabbing a package and shoving it into Dean's hands.

Curiously Dean pulled back the paper and gasped. It was a signed limited edition led zeppelin album. "Holy fuck! Marry me!" Dean exclaimed.

Cas chuckled. "A marriage proposal? wow if i had known that's all it would take…"

"shut up" Dean grumbled slapping Cas playfully.

Then finally it was Cas' turn to open gifts. Dean insisted that Cas open his last because it was a big surprise. Cas grumbled about not wanting to wait but he did anyways. he got gift cards from charlie and gilda. a new ipod stocked with 'songs he should be listening to' from Gabriel, and the book he'd been wanting for the last six months from Sam he was very happy with all of them , yes even the ipod, but he was so excited to see what dean had gotten him he couldn't concentrate. he did at least manage to thank everyone before begging dean to tell him what he got him though. Dean grinned. alright calm down. just stand up and i'l go get it..

A few minutes later Dean came back with a small cardboard box. and handed it to Cas . the box had holes in it and Cas opened it curiously . He peered inside and found a tiny black kitten with blue eyes staring back up at him. He squealed! "Dean!? You got me Balthy?" he picked the kitten up out of the box and snuggled him. "I love it Dean. You are perfect. But how did you even afford the bills?"

Dean grinned. "Don't worry about the price. It was worth it. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask...balthy?"

Cas smirked. "ah aren't you cute" he teased before allowing Dean to change the subject. "yes, it's short for Balthazar"

Dean stared at him "Who the hell names a cat Balthazar?"

"People who want their cat to have an awesome name." Cas retorted.

As time went on Dean and Cas' relationship flourished. They moved in together about six months after making their relationship official. it was the day before their second anniversary and Dean was finally ready to make the big commitment. He was going to ask Cas to marry him. He was nervous. He had been carrying the ring around for a long time thinking about this decision and going over every possibility. He knew that Cas loved him but there was still that nagging thought in the back of his mind of 'what if he says no? what if Cas isn't ready and turns him down?' but he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He was going to do it. he loved Cas and planned on spending the rest of his life with him and he wanted Cas to know it too.

Finally the day had arrived. They had everyone over, just like they had for the past two years it had become sort of a tradition for them now, for a big Christmas was even more nervous now that it was actually happening. He waited until all the presents were open before saying anything. Cas looked around. "Dean , babe, i don't think i opened anything from you?" he said a little confused.

Dean grinned. "That's because i got you a special gift and i didn't want to wrap it.." he said standing up. "Cas, I love you, way more that i ever thought possible.. And i love you more every day i'm with you.. I can't imagine life without you." he got down on one knee. and pulled out a ring. "Castiel Novak would you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?"

Cas stared at him wide eyed. it was a good thing he was already sitting down otherwise he would of fell over. "Yes, yes! Of course i'll marry you, Dean!" he cried jumping up and kissing him senseless.

Dean beamed and kissed him back. For a minute he forgot everyone but Cas was even there and just kissed his fiance. until someone cleared their throat. They quickly pulled away and Dean blushed and put the ring on Cas' finger. "

i just have one question though" Cas said. Dean raised an eyebrow. "What took you so damn long" Cas giggled. Dean blushed and everyone else laughed..

A few months later and their wedding day had finally arrived. Sam, of course, was Dean's best man. He was in Dean's room helping him get ready. "I look stupid. I Why do i have to wear this stupid bowtie again? I can't do this. Sammy, i think i'm going to be be sick" Dean whined.

Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Dean, you are fine" he said slowly. "Just take a deep breath. You can do this you are just nervous. that's perfectly normal thing to feel on your wedding day. I bet you Cas is nervous as hell too. neither of you need to be nervous. you two are made for each other. I don't know better couple, well, other than me and Jess of course" he teased."And i told you, you look elegant not stupid."

"Well i still think it looks dumb" he complained.

Sam smirked. "Well we need to get going, no time to change now. don't want to be late to your own wedding." They drove quickly to the hall with Dean complaining about the bowtie and feeling sick the entire time. They made it there with ten minutes to spare and Dean was ushered to the front of the hall. When he got out there and saw everyone staring at him, family members he didn't even know he had were there, now he /really/ felt like he was going to puke.

Sam, as his best man, was standing next to him. "I look dumb, this was a bad idea" he just shushed him. He pulled at the stupid bowtie and was about to complain again when the back doors to the hall opened and Cas walked through them. and he forgot everything he was even going to say. "Wow" he looked...stunning, in his suit. He looked like an angel. Dean's angel. All doubt was erased from his mind with just one look at his best friend this was happening. he was going to be married. Cas reached the end of the aisle and Bobby started the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today…." Dean vaguely heard the rest as he was too busy staring into Cas' eyes, like always. He was aware enough to realize when it was time to say his vows though.

"Cas, you are amazing. You are beautiful, smart, and talented and i can't believe you are mine. but your are, and I'm never letting you go. you're not just my best friend, you're my soul mate. and i promise to cherish you and give you all the love you deserve for the rest of your life." Dean said as he put the ring on Cas finger.

Cas looked at him with watery eyes. "Of course i'm yours, Dean. "I've always been yours. since the moment you first looked at me with those perfect green eyes. How could i not be? You are the beautiful one, inside and out. I love everything about you. your smile, your laugh, your touch, your determination, your kindness, the way you love with all your heart the way you always make me smile even when i feel like i never want to smile again. I love how easy it is to just….be with you. and i'm never letting you go either."

Dean beamed at him and Bobby continued. "Do you, Castiel Novak, take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Cas said.

"And do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband."

Damn straight I do" Dean said loudly.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss your husband" Bobby said proudly. Dean and Cas kissed and everyone cheered.

**two years later**

Dean and Cas sat in the office and waited anxiously for the news. A overly cheerful blonde girl popped her head in. Dean turned to her. "Is it a yes?" he asked without preamble.

The girl beamed at them. "Well if i could just get your signature on a few more documents then...it's a yes!" She said excitedly. "Everything has checked out and the birth mother has signed all the necessary documents. Congratulations! You two are now the fathers of a beautiful baby girl! I'm so glad. The two of you are so cute. Like the perfect couple."

She said practically fangirling over them.

"Oh my god" Dean jumped up pulling Cas with him and hugged him tightly. "We did it. We are dads" he cheered.

Cas hugged him back. "When can we take her home?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"As soon as you sign the papers" the girl, Becky was her name, chirped.

Dean and Cas excitedly signed all the paperwork. and their baby was brought to them. She was crying her little eyes out. Dean immediately reached out for her and Becky put her in his arms. As soon as Dean was holding her she stopped crying and smiled up at him. Cas chuckled. "I think she likes you babe" he said wrapping an arm around Dean's waist. He stroked the baby's cheek. She grabbed his finger with her little ones.

"Omg you three are so cute!" Becky squealed. "What are you naming her?"

"Mary" Dean answered. "Mary Ellen WInchester"

"It's perfect, Dean" Cas said kissing him on the cheek "Hi Mary" he cooed. "Say hi to your dads" Marry just smiled up at them contentedly. "Lets take her home, babe" Cas suggested looking warily at Becky who looked about to freak out or something. Dean nodded and they took their daughter home.


End file.
